


10 Tales

by 7billionothersandme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 little drabbles (loosely) based on the first 10 songs to come up on shuffle, includes some light smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stubborn Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highschool!AU Dean's a jock, who bullies nerds, and Castiel can't help but love him anyway

Castiel Novak was absolutely, irrevocably in love with Dean Winchester. The only problem was, that Dean hated Cas. He would glare at him in the class if he caught him looking, shove past him in the corridors, once he even stole his glasses. 

It was all part of his cool jock persona. He had to pick on the little guy, or he wasn't as cool as the rest of his "friends". This tortured Castiel, of course, the one time he fell in love with someone they ended up being a jock, a bully and hating his guts for no apparent reason.

But one day, out of the blue, things shifted. And not in a positive direction. Where once Dean had laughed at Cas as he walked past, called him a nerd and a weirdo, or pushed past him. He started ignoring him completely. 

He didn't even glare at him any more. It just all stopped. And in a sick sort of way, that hurt Castiel even more. He longed for the electric rush of Dean's piercing green eyes, the bump of his shoulder. Anything, anything at all, but he got nothing.

For weeks this went on, when one day, that he thought would be no different from any other day, things changed again. 

Castiel was walking home, trying to get there before Gabriel, so he would at least get a chance at a slice of cake, when a hand flew out of nowhere and pulled him into an alleyway. Standing above him was Dean Winchester, but he didn't look angry, he just looked kind of...sad.

As Cas was still trying to understand exactly what was going on, Dean cupped his cheek in his hand, and kissed him. Not sloppily like he did it to the cheerleaders he dated, but softly, like he was afraid of hurting Cas.

When he pulled away, Cas looked into his bright eyes. "What changed?" he murmured, hardly able to believe what had just happened.

"I learned something," Dean replied holding Cas's hand softly, " I learned that the opposite of love's indifference, and that I can't be a coward anymore, because I couldn't cope seeing you hurt like that. And I'm so sorry, for everything..." Dean trailed off, looking ashamed, and ever so slightly embarrassed.

Cas just smiled at him, "It's okay, I forgive you."


	2. Come on Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College!AU

Castiel hadn't even wanted to go to this party. It was Gabriel who had forced him to go, telling him to loosen up and have some fun for once. Balthazar and Anna were here too, but he couldn't see them anywhere.

He leant against a wall, watching the people dancing and drinking and laughing. Generally have a lot more fun than he was. He despised parties, the heat, the sweat, the constant threat of getting something spilled on you. Thank God the music was at least half decent, they were playing older music, and he recognised this song.

Humming along he continued to look around. Which was when he saw him. Whoever he was was wearing a tight, blood red shirt and was dancing around some chicks, who were all hanging onto him like leeches. God he was handsome, toned chest, great jawline. Cas could almost see himself slowly unbuttoning the shirt, hands trailng down the toned chest, as he moved up to kiss- Castiel stopped himself. The guy was obviously straight, they always were after all.

Yet he couldn't stop gazing at him. He felt like everything else in the room had blurred away, and it was just this man, dancing away, with a bottle of beer in his hand. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

The man must have felt Castiel's eyes on him. He looked up, straight at him. Castiel nearly choked on himself, and looked down, panicking. He had to leave. 

But he hadn't even reached the door when a strong hand on his shoulder spun him round. He was met by a cocky grin and glittering eyes, "The names Dean, Dean Winchester."

Castiel had forgotten how to speak, "I'm, I mean, I am... Erm, Novak!" he managed to blurt out, "Castiel Novak."

Dean just grinned at Cas's awkwardness and lowered his lips right next to his ear and whispered lightly, "How about we head out?" sliding his hand down Cas's arm to take his wrist, letting his fingers stroke across the back of his hand.

Cas just nodded weakly as Dean dragged him out of the dark, loud room, as the final lines of Cas's new favourite song drifted around his ears.


	3. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's drank too much, and Cas is concerned.

Dean had drunk too much that night. One too many shots of whisky, coupled with one too many painful memories. He knew that alcohol was a depressant, he knew it wouldn't make him feel any better, but he drank anyway. Out of habit if nothing else. An old memory slid to the front of his mind, slightly hazy from age and drink, but still very clear.

"Daddy, why do I have to learn to shoot?" a 6 year old Dean had asked. He knew it was something to do with his Mum being dead, but he didn't quite understand. The gun was big and awkward in his small hands.

John sighed, rubbing his tired, bloodshot eyes. He knelt down next to Dean, "When you're big, and tall, and strong, you're going to need to be a perfect marksman. To fight the demons, and all the other monsters that'll try and kill you and Sam. You've got to keep him safe, no matter what."

"Are the demons the things that killed Mom?" he could see the guilt in his Father's eyes, even if he didn't understand it at the time.

"Yeah, they are...Now try and hit those cans."

"Yes, sir."

Dean blinked back into reality as Cas laid his hand on Dean's shoulder. Right where the hand print was.

"Dean, are you alright?" the angel asked, staring at Dean with his unnerving, unblinking gaze, as if searching for something.

"Yeah, I was just thinking... My Dad raised me to be a soldier my whole life... I never even had a choice." Dean stared intently at the table in front of him, before dragging his eyes up to meet Castiel's. "Kind of like you I suppose."


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is human. He's living in the bunker, but is struggling to cope with his new-found humanity.

Castiel had fallen almost a month ago. It had taken him a few weeks to find his way back to the bunker, and when he arrived he was filthy, freezing and starving. He had been given a room, and told to make himself at home. But he didn't know how.

Now, a week later, he was perched on the edge of his bed, in plain hunter's clothes that Dean had picked up for him. He thought about Heaven, about Metatron, and all the mistakes and wrong choices he had made during his time on Earth. A tear tracked down his face. He was not fit to be here, to be human. Eating the food cooked for him, using the hot water for the shower, he was just a nuisance, an extra mouth to feed. He couldn't even shoot right, let alone hunt.

Dean walked past, on his way to his room to pick up a book he needed for research on a case, and saw that Cas's door was open. He put his head round the door, about to ask Castiel if he needed anything (Cas still wasn't very good at realising he needed to eat or sleep, and tended to collapse after too long without them) but then he noticed the tears running down his face.

"Cas? You okay man?" Dean asked, making his way slowly towards the fallen angel.

Cas indicated that he should sit next to him, and as soon as Dean did Cas turned towards him and hugged him. Dean almost pulled away in surprise, but remembering how much he had been though, just held him a little tighter.

"Dean," he started, "I need you to save me. I can't cope with these human emotions, they're so strong, and they don't stop-" he broke off as the tears started in earnest, and he sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

The hunter let him cry, he couldn't comprehend how hard it must be to have your Grace stolen from you, the very thing that made an angel an angel.

As the sobs subsided Cas looked up at Dean, "Turn me into someone like you. Someone who's strong, and can go on no matter what. You've dealt with so much, and I need to know how, or I don't think I can last..."

Dean just smiled sadly, "Cas, I don't cope. I've never coped, I've just learnt to lock it away."


	5. Twist and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this song really did play, and don't worry, I swear this chapter isn't sad at all. It's kind of dirty and flirty, and isn't at all like the original fic.

Dean's favourite part of his relationship with Castiel Novak was the dancing. While they were cooking dinner, while Cas was studying, in the warm summer evenings, even when they had just woken up and were still half asleep. Dean would pick a record, put it on, grab Castiel and dance with him.

Sometimes Cas complained, especially if it was while he was studying. But he never really meant it, and would soon be whispering the lyrics that he knew by heart into Dean's ear as they swayed through the cramped apartment.

Cas's particular favourite was 'Twist and Shout'. He'd always been a sucker for the 60's, ever since they first met. When this played, he would grab Dean and twist with him, and dance to the lyrics, twisting closer, shaking it up, and smiling his angelic smile. 

He always found a way to make it dirty though, towards the end of the song, just to tease Dean. He would press himself close to Dean's body,plant kisses on his neck, and run his hand's down Dean's legs, taking his shirt off. Almost like a strip tease, just for Dean. Slowly undoing Dean's pants, slipping his hand in and gently palming him until he was hard. Then leading him to the bedroom and fucking him mercilessly.

This was Dean's favourite part of his relationship with Castiel Novak, and he was pretty sure it was Castiel's too.


	6. Explorers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is drunk, and pissed off at humanity.

Cas was pissed. In both senses of the word. He couldn't stand this torturous human existence any more! He had left the bunker, without notifying Sam or Dean, and gone to find the nearest bar.

Now he was staring blearily into the bottom of his shot glass, he had forgotten how easily humans got drunk. God, he was so feeble! He clenched the glass in his hand, willing it to break, but he just wasn't strong enough.

Dean stumbled in at that moment, his eyes searching and panicked, until he noticed Cas. "Dude, what the fuck? We've been looking all over for you! We thought you'd been taken or something!" He noticed the empty glasses surrounding Cas, "Are you drunk?"

The fallen angel twitched an eyebrow sarcastically, struggling to focus on Dean. "So what if I am?" he slurred, swaying slightly in his chair.

Dean sighed,"Come on, let's get you home." Dean hefted Cas into his arms, and half dragged him out the bar.

Once they'd reached Cas's room, Dean turned on him, anger flashing in his eyes. "What the hell man?! We thought that some angel or demon or whatever had taken you some place! Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out right now! You could have been killed!"

Cas just pulled Dean down to him, bringing their faces close enough together that Dean could smell the booze on Cas's breath. "You know, Dean, this planet used to be so beautiful."he slurred. "It was so green, and lush, and there were rivers, and bees and all that crap. But now, now it's just falling apart, everything is owned by some fat cat in a suit, and nothing is free. No-one is free, and all the rivers are running dry and the ice caps are melting, and everything is falling to shit!. And it's all humanities fault! And guess what? Now I'm one of you!" he laughed hysterically, then hiccuped, eyes losing focus.

"Yeah,sure, you know what Cas? Time for bed." Dean pushed the angel onto his bed, taking off his shoes and shirt. He tried to protest weakly, but Dean just gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead smoothing his hair off his forehead, and whispered to him to go to sleep.


	7. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the name and artists of all the songs I used, I don't own any of the lyrics mentioned.

1\. Carry on Wayward Son- Kansas

2\. Come on Eileen- Dexy's Midnight Runners

3\. Breakfast in America- Supertramp

4\. Sing- My Chemical Romance

5\. Sunny Afternoon- The Kinks

6\. Stubborn Love- The Lumineers

7\. Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance

8\. Save Me- Muse

9\. Twist and Shout- The Beatles

10\. Explorers- Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If this goes down well then I might do another one, or a Johnlock version, depending. Any feedback would be appreciated. :)


End file.
